Truth or Dare, not a girls game
by karrajoa
Summary: A Truth or Dare game goes totally wild for the friends, especially the two ones who has a crush on each-other...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, another one of the ideas that just won't leave my mind before I write it out... This has been bugging me for, what, two weeks now? I think it turned out rather good, but please review and tell me what you think. Keep in mind that I haven't written too much Hp fanfiction and probably need some more practice.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, if I did I would be sitting here writing fanfiction for you guys...**

Truth or Dare, not a girl's game...

"Truth or Dare!" Ginny squealed, no doubt a bit tipsy.

"No way!" Harry told her.

"C'mon, don't be a wimp. Haven't you like fought Voldie?" she snickered, leaving Hermione wondering why her brother's hadn't stopped her drinking. Ginny wasn't even 17. However, she had had too much to drink herself, making her not care for any longer than ten seconds.

"C'mon, It'll be fun. Don't you think, Ronniekins?" George asked his younger brother.

"Er, sure." Ron tried to not think about embarrassing dares, and rather put his arm around Hermione's waist. The two of them were occupying one of the armchairs. The couch were busy, Fred, George, Angelina and Kati were squeezed together in it, it only being made for three people. Luna, Neville and Harry sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall and Ginny in a second armchair.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were in Romania for the weekend, visiting Charlie and his girlfriend. Leaving Ron and Ginny home alone, thinking they were responsible enough to not do anything really stupid.

Like they were.

"Now that that's settled, let me begin. Luna, truth or dare?" George looked at the girl everyone saw as slightly insane.

"Truth," she answered as dreamily as ever.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?" He looked at her, wandering if her answer would give any sense at all.

"Mhm, it's the only way to get the Nargles to get of you." The answer caused some of them to share glances.

"Kati, truth or dare?" Luna had suddenly turned to face the girl as she asked the question.

"Dare," the girl didn't look to keen on doing a dare or truth from Luna, but she didn't voice it.

"Make out with that pillow," Luna pointed at a pillow lying on the floor, to not take up any of the space in the couch. "Say the name of the boy you like and make kissing noises."

Katie picked up the pillow and kissed it, like it was Fred. Making all the others roar out in laughter.

She made some pretty gross kissing noises, finished off and said "Fred." She blushed a bit, and Fred only laughed. "Dare, you're my girl, of cores I know it already." They shared a sweet kiss, leaving everybody waiting for who was next.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Katie looked at the girl, who by now was looking a bit green in her face. No doubt because she had had too much Firewhisky.

"Dare," she gained a confident look on her face as she listened in to Kati.

"Take an ice cube and put it in your shirt." Katie picked one up from her glass, handing it to Ginny, who put it in her shirt without flinching.

She pulled a face as it melted and the cold water began to run down her stomach.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny gave her an evil grin, no doubt having both a perfect question and dare for her.

"Dare," she really didn't want to tell anything to personal, and at the pace the game was going, and Ginny being, well, Ginny, she would rather do a horrible or embarrassing dare than spill her heart.

"Ginny got off her own armchair before making both Hermione and Ron get up from theirs. She grabbed some chocolate that was on the table, not saying anything.

"Ginny?" Hermione was a bit worried about the girl, she wasn't saying anything. She hadn't eaten the chocolate either, it was still in her hand, no doubt beginning to melt.

Suddenly, Ginny moved. She smeared the melted chocolate in Ron's neck, making his hair stick to it.

"Bloody hell Gin! What was that for?" Ron asked his sister, angrily. He clearly wasn't pleased with his sister putting melted chocolate in his neck.

"Hermione's dare, lick it off," she said simply in a tone suggesting she was all innocent.

Hermione blushed; she wasn't too sure about choosing dare anymore. Yes, she had got up from Ron's lap, but they were simply friends.

She didn't know if it was her Gryffindor courage or the Firewhisky, but she took a step closer to Ron. She grabbed his arms, making him lean down a bit and started to slowly lick the chocolate off him.

It was agonizing, for them both.

By the time Hermione had licked his neck free for chocolate Ron's face were bet red.

She let him straighten up again, and he sat down. She spotted what was unmistakably a small bulge in his pants, but none the less a bulge. It made her blush a bit.

"Um... so who's next?" She scanned the room, looking for a victim.

"Truth or dare Harry?" She eyed him up, he looked a bit bored, like he knew what was to come.

"Truth." "No way man! Truth is so girly, every real guy chooses dare" Fred said, George shoving he agreed by nodding.

"Yeah, but Harry choose truth, and that's weary brave. So, what do you think is the biggest turnoff ?"

"Oh, that's way too easy Hermione. Snape in boxer's, no doubt..." It made all of them shudder, except Luna, but it didn't seem like she was in their world anyways.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry looked over at his friend, who was almost impossible to spot behind Hermione's hair.

"Dare," he wouldn't get picked on by his brother's this time.

Harry looked up at him, with a grin on his face.

"Choose a girl to do the dare with, and I advise you to not choose your sister."

"Um, sure, not Ginny... Hermione then." He sure wouldn't do anything embarrassing with either Luna or his older brother's girlfriends. He and Hermione were best friends after all.

"Okay, Hermione will you please grab two skittles?" Harry nodded towards the bowl on the table. "They need to be different colours thought," he added a couple of seconds later.

Hermione picked up one green and one red.

"Now put one in your mouth and one in Ron's mouth," Hermione did, putting the green in her own mouth and the red in Ron's mouth. "Now, you're going to kiss for a minute, and when I say stop, the skittles need to be changed, in other words Hermione is going to have the red one in her mouth and Ron the green one. If you haven't managed to switch, you have to go again until you get it right."

Needless to say, they both turned red.

But Hermione sat back down and kissed him.

It felt so good, he was a rather good kisser, much better then Krum had been, but that had only been a simple kiss on the lips. This was so much more, so much passion, sexual tension and feelings that had been boiling up between them for years. Ron cupped her cheek with one hand and let the other move into her bushy hair. Hermione moved closer to him, almost pressing up to him and put her arms around his neck, one hand playing with some hair at the base of his neck.

"Oy, you guys can stop now!" Harry called out for the second time. It was rather unpleasant to watch, both his best friends snog, but he ought to get used to it. At least he hoped that they would be brave enough to spill their feeling soon.

Hermione and Ron let go of each other. Both of them spitting out the skittles, revealing that they had managed to change them some way or another in their battle of tongues.

Hermione made herself comfortable on Ron's lap again and snuggled up to him.

"George, you're turn, truth or dare?"

%&%&%&

"I dare you to give Ronniekins a lap dance," Hermione didn't flinch at all, she simply looked at Ginny and said "Then torn on some music for Merlin's sake!"

She got up from Ron's lap, and turned around, her back facing him as Ginny flicked her wand and some music began to play.

She bent down her upper body, making her butt stand out. "Bloody hell 'Mione!" she heard Ron say, giving her the idea he just might have spotter her black lace knickers. It made her giggle, a sign that she was drunk, she would never giggle if she hadn't drunk anything.

She slowly moved upwards again, looking at Ron over her shoulder, with what she hoped was a sexy look, her lips parted just slightly. She turned around, spreading his legs and sat down on her knees in the chair pinning her waist against his stomach. She felt something poke right above her knee, and she giggled again, not having any doubt as to what it was.

Ron looked at her, with his mouth open, slightly shocked that his prim proper Hermione would do something like that. However, his mind drifted somewhere else when he noticed her beautiful cleavage just in front of his face.

"Mioneee" he groaned, not too loud, but anyone who was actually paying attention would hear it. He was repaid with some laughing and giggling from his siblings and Harry, and a wet kiss on the mouth from Hermione.

Hermione began to move again, this time rubbing her waist into his stomach, up and down up and down. Ron groaned again.

"Stop it, please! I'm going to die if I'll ever have to watch something like that again," Harry exclaimed.

Ginny giggled, "okay, you can stop now, 'Mioneee" she said, mostly to annoy Ron. "I don't want you to kill my gorges boyfriend, now do I?"

%&%&%&

It was after a couple of the other had had another go they decided to head home, it was getting late and those who stayed at the Burrow had to get the place cleaned up before Mr and Mrs Weasley got home the next day.

Fred and George along with Angelina and Kati apperated back to the twins apartment above the shop and Neville and Luna flooed home to Luna where they were both staying. Neville having made his grandmother he was going to sleep over at Luna's.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were left. Harry and Ginny shared a kiss before Harry went to sleep in Percy's old room and Ginny went back to her own room to sleep of the alcohol.

"So, um... goodnight then," Hermione kissed Ron on the lips one last time before getting herself ready to walk up the stairs. She took a few steps, but almost fell backwards.

"Here, let me help you 'Mione," Ron placed a hand around her waist and helped up the stair.

"Um... Ron, Ginny's room a floor down" Hermione told him when they were standing outside his bedroom. "I know, but... I won't get to sleep unless I know you're safe, so... um..."

Hermione kissed his large nose. "I'll stay with you tonight," she reassured him. She opened the door and they walked inside together.

"You have something I can sleep in?" she asked him, blushing yet another time that night.

"Yeah, sure..." He let go of her, and turned around trying to look for something to borrow her. The first he spotted was a Chudley Canon's shirt lying on a chair. He handed it to her, "will this do?"

"Sure, turn around," she told him.

"Ey?"

"I need to change Ronald."

"Oh," he turned around looking for his PJ bottoms. He found them lying in his bed, just where he left them that morning.

He changed into them and looked at Hermione, who was now lying in his bed, more gorguse han he'd ever seen her.

He laid down next to her, with and arm around her as she snuggled up on his chest.

"Night 'Mione"

"Night Ron"


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning after**

Hermione woke up after a good night of sleep, she hadn't slept that well since before their adventure to the Ministry of Magic back in their 5th year.

The feeling of arms around her waist was weird, she couldn't remember much about last night, and was a bit worried. Who was in her bed together with her? She heard a soft snore, making her stomach twist.

What had made Ron go to bed with her? They hadn't been that drunk had they? They hadn't... done the nasty?

"Ron," she whispered, trying to wake him. She spoke to him three more times, every time a little louder.

"Mmmh, Mione" he said with a sleepy voice, adjusted his arm to press her even more against him, making her almost loose her breath. "Wake up Ronald."

It was first when she spoke his whole name he actually opened his eyes.

He looked up at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What a lovely way to wake up," he told her, running a hand through her hair.

She was embarrassed, why couldn't she remember last night? It made her uncomfortable, how was she supposed to act. Did they get together, or was it a friendly act from him? She had so many questions in her head. And the headache she had wasn't really helping.

She untangled herself from Ron's arms and looked for her clothes. They were lying on the other side of his room, in a pile that told her she had taken them of herself. That made her a bit relieved, not much though.

She got out from his bed and walked over to them, only to find that she was wearing Ron's Chudley Canon's shirt. She blushed at the thought, she had seen him with it so many times, often wondering how he looked without it.

"You're getting dressed already, I was hoping for some cuddling," he said, giving her that lopsided grin she couldn't resist.

"Well, I have this really bad headache and I was thinking about doing a spell to reverse the effects of the alcohol. You want one too?" she bent down and picked up her wand who had fallen out of her sleeve when she took the sweater of.

"I quite enjoy this vision, y'know, and that spell does sound great." He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

She walked back to the bed and pointed her wand at him, performing a nonverbal spell. First on Ron and then on herself, she felt much better afterwards.

She put her wand down on his nightstand and sat back down in his bed. He pulled the covers over her again, put an arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to him. Liking the way he made her feel so safe right then.

"Um, so... about last night..." he looked at her.

"Yeah, about that Ron..." He was afraid she would tell him she was only drunk and she only wanted to be friends. "I might have had a bit too much to drink, and I don't really remember much. So, if you could tell me..." she trailed of, not really pleased to have to confess it to him.

"Um, do you remember we played Truth or Dare?" he asked, not sure where this was going to take them.

"I remember a bit, oh Merlin! I licked something of your neck," she blushed and tried to hide her face against his shoulder.

"Love, that must have been the most innocent thing we did last night," he made her look at him again. "We kind of kissed, a lot and you kind of..." he trailed of, his ears turned red at the thought of it. "You kind of gave me a lap dance," he added.

"What! Why didn't you stop me?" she asked him, a bit angry that he would make her do that.

"Well, I was kind of drunk too, bloody hell 'Mione, why would I stop it?" He looked down at her with an expression that suggested he was somewhere between embarrassed and annoyed she asked him about it. "And it wasn't me who dared you to do it anyway, it was Ginny," he added, kind of hoping it would make her less mad at him.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have taken so many glasses of Firewhisky anyways." She gave him a light peek on the cheek, "how did I end up here?"

"I kind of asked you to... coz I can't sleep without knowing you're safe. 'Mione, you mean a lot to me." His ears turned red yet again. "I... I rea... I really love you Hermione." He looked into her eyes, her brown chocolate eyes, which were now beginning to get teary.

"Shh, don't cry, I know you probably don't like me, but I just needed to tell you." He wiped away the tears that came running down her face.

"You stupid git, it's tears of joy," she told him in between some sniffles. She hugged him close, and whispered into his ear "I love you to."

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, which turned passionate after only a short while. When they came up for air Ron muttered "Shit!" before getting out of her grip and picked up his pants from the day before, leaving a puzzled Hermione in the bed all by herself. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"We need to clean up before mom and dad get's home," he told her quickly in his hunt for some fresh clothes.

"Relax, they don't get home before three," she wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted, they had just confessed their love for each other.

"It's noon love, we only have three hours," he had by now changed into the fresh clothes he had pulled out from his dresser.

Hermione suddenly got up, it was already noon?

%&%&%&

"So, 'Mione, there's something I need to ask you," Ron told her as they sat on the pier that was by the pond, not far away from the Burrow. It was getting late and Harry and Ginny had headed back inside, leaving Hermione and Ron alone there.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had gotten home around three that day, the house looking just like it had when they left. They were pleased with the kids and were thinking about letting them stay home alone the next time too.

"What?" Hermione wondered what it could be, they had done lot's of talking that morning, what did he, the one who actually remembered the night before, need to know?

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her, hopeful.

"Did you seriously need to ask me that? How many time haven't we stopped what we were doing to kiss today?"

"Um... I didn't really count," he said, the tip of his ears turned pink.

"Yes Ron, I'll be your girlfriend,"

Ron caught her lips and they shared an intense moment, the two of them kissing with passion, and when Ron ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and let their tongues meet.

Suddenly Ron let go and let himself into the water, dragging her with her after her foot.

Hermione just hit him playfully on the shoulder as he lifted her up, making her head be above his and she bent down to kiss him.

"So, when do I get lucky?" he asked her with a mocking voice.

"I think you just did."

**A/N: Okay, so that was the end of this story... It was actually intended to just be a one-shot, but I think I kind of liked this ending better... Tell me what you think, I love people who leave reviews, they're weary much appreciated :) **


End file.
